


No More Games

by sarena2s



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarena2s/pseuds/sarena2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Olicity porn without plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Games

Working with Oliver Queen, there was never a dull moment. Felicity had definitely had her share of excitement in the last couple of years. Not to mention injuries, heartache and endless frustration. Oliver never seemed to notice what it did to her when he would work out in front of her, shirtless and sweaty for hours.

Except that he did notice. He was well aware of the effect he had on Felicity, he was just waiting for her to say something about it. The way he figured it, she knew what she was doing with the cute little outfits she wore when she was working for him. Especially those dresses with the cut outs giving him an eyeful of cleavage that his fingers itched to touch. It was a good thing he had such well placed self control but it was growing thin. Oliver cared about Felicity. Too much. And hearing her say things like 'It feels really good having you inside me,' even in a context in which he knew she didn't mean it sexually, it did things to him that he didn't want to admit to himself or her. It was becoming a problem. And when he walked in on her in the cave wearing workout gear, those tight little shorts, he paused right in his tracks.

"What are you wearing?"

But when Felicity gave him a strange look and changed the subject, he let it go. For the time being.

However, when one night, Felicity had decided to wear a scandalously short skirt, Oliver simply couldn't ignore it any longer.

"It's a good thing I gave Diggle and Roy the night off."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Felicity, don't do this. We've been going in circles for weeks and..." He stopped and took a deep breath, "Enough with the games, yeah?"

"I have no idea what you're talking--" Oliver stopped her words by pressing his lips to hers. He raised a hand up her back, holding her close, pulling her in deeper until he felt her relax, felt her lips part under his so he could slide his tongue into her mouth, kissing her the way she deserved to be kissed. Thoroughly and passionately. Felicity felt as though electricity was coursing through her veins as she returned his kiss with an almost fevered passion. When they finally came up for air, they stared at each other breathlessly for a moment, only to crash their mouths together once again in another, even more intense kiss.

Felicity's hand found Oliver's belt and her fingers worked quickly to get it unbuckled. Before she could get his pants open though, he stopped her. His hand closed around hers and moved it, placed it on his chest as his free hand slid up her skirt. His roughened fingers found the scrap of lace she wore that barely even counted as panties and he traced his index finger directly down the center, eliciting a delicious noise from Felicity. She was wet and Oliver's cock throbbed in sympathy with the knowledge. He pulled the piece of fabric aside and circled his fingers teasingly in the wetness he found there, fingers sliding over her clit so he could hear her make more of those maddening sounds.

Felicity's breath caught in her throat and she started to lower her hand to his fly again.

"Not yet," Oliver whispered, dipping a finger inside her.

She moaned and fisted her hands in his shirt. "Please Oliver, I want you so bad. You have no idea. All this time and it's just... You don't even know how much..." she trailed off, well aware at this point that he, in fact, most likely did know just how much she wanted him.

"I want you too. Very badly. We're going to do this first though," he told her with a small chuckle as he picked her up and sat her on the table.

Without another word, he gently pushed her to lie down on her back and parted her thighs. With a small sound coming from deep in his chest, he licked a wet stripe over her aching slit. Heat shot through her and she gripped the side of the table for support. Pleased with himself at the moan that reached his ears, he circled his tongue around her clit as he slipped a finger inside her. The way she rocked her hips into his touch made his erection strain against his pants but he kept going, licking her faster as his finger pumped in and out of her. He slid a second finger inside her, savoring the way she became even wetter for him. Her body tensed like a coil that was about to release. His fingers curved inside her expertly, pretty confident that he knew just the spot he needed to reach to drive her over the edge. 

"Oliver!" Felicity shouted out as her body spasmed around his fingers, moaning as waves of pleasure washed over her. He continued kissing and licking her through her climax before slowly removing his fingers and working to unbutton his pants. She sat up and pulled him in for a kiss, tasting herself on his lips. Somehow, he managed to get his pants open and then Felicity was eagerly reaching down to push his boxers out of the way to wrap her fingers around his hard length. Oliver's self control was wound pretty tight by this point and he groaned at her touch, at the softness of her fingers as she began stroking him.

Felicity lowered her mouth and started to lick up the length of his cock, tasting and exploring the underside and the ridge of the head with her tongue. When she finally took him into her mouth, it took every last thread of Oliver's control to keep from thrusting violently into her throat. She bobbed up and down on him faster and faster until his knees came very close to giving out beneath him from the way she pleasured him. He placed a hand on the back of her head, partly to steady himself and partly to direct her rhythm until he felt the tightness lower in his stomach.

"Felicity, I'm close!" He warned her, unable to take his eyes off of those beautiful lips wrapped around his cock.

When she felt his cock start to twitch in her mouth, she slowly eased off, jerking him through the last few strokes with her hand. With a grunt, Oliver came hard, his sticky streams shooting onto her face and glasses.

It took a second for him to recover and once he did, he chuckled, a bit embarrassed as he apologized for the mess. Felicity didn't mind though. It was proof that Oliver had finally let go.


End file.
